1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a button structure, and more particularly, to a button structure having small volume and utilizing an actuating structure to trigger a plurality of electrode layers and an electronic device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram of a button mechanism in the prior art. A button mechanism 10 includes a circuit structure 12 and an actuating structure 14. The circuit structure 12 includes a substrate 16 and two U-typed electrode layers 18. The U-typed electrode layers 18 are alternately disposed on the substrate 16. A predetermined interval is formed between the two U-typed electrode layers 18 for preventing signal interference due to close distance of the two U-typed electrode layers 18. The actuating structure 14 is for contacting with the U-typed electrode layers 18 simultaneously, so as to electrically connect the two electrode layers.
For conforming to design specification and reliability test of the button structure 10, the conventional button structure 10 has large volume, so that it is difficult to arrange position and number of the button structure in limited mechanical space of the electronic device. In addition, the button structure 10 has an indicating function by emitting light, which occupies the mechanical space of the electronic device. Thus, design of the button structure having small dimension and preferable reliability is an important issue of the button mechanism.